La importancia de la inteligencia
by RshSelene
Summary: Gajeel propone a Levy que es más importante entrenar y ser fuerte a ser inteligente, pero Levy se plantea a si misma que no es así, y se lo demostrara a Gajeel.


Esta es mi primera vez subiendo una historia, es sobre Fairy tail, con los personajes Gajeel y Levy. No sean crueles y agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios (:  
Fairy Tail y los personajes de este pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"La importancia de la inteligencia"

-Enana, deberías dejar de leer tanto y entrenar, así serias mas fuerte y no tendría que salvarte.- dijo Gajeel mientras ponía su brazo sobre la cabeza de Levy.  
-Déjame en paz Gajeel, ademas es igual o incluso mas importante entrenar la mente.- replico Levy.  
-No digas tonterías enana, el cuerpo es más importante.  
-No es así Gajeel, algún día lo descubrirás y tendrás que venir y disculparte.- dijo un tanto indignada.  
-Yo no creo que suceda eso algún día enana, pero sigue soñando. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a entrenar con Panther Lily.- dijo retirando su brazo de Levy.- ¡Sigue mi consejo camarón!- grito mientras iba saliendo por la puerta.  
-Ese idiota, ademas de decir que los libros no sirven me llamo débil, le demostrare que no soy débil.- pensó.  
Levy cerro con furia el libro que estaba leyendo y se fue directo al tablón de misiones. Leyó con detenimiento cada una de las misiones, descarto las que eran demasiado arriesgadas, después de todo solo era demostrar su intelecto y no morir en el intento, descarto unas cuantas mas que eran irrelevantes y junto 3 que le parecieron mas interesantes. Una de ellas trataba de ir a buscar piedras mágicas al norte del país; la segunda debían ir a matar un demonio en un bosque al sur; y la tercera debían descifrar runas de un libro maldecido. Esa ultima no sonaba nada mal, de hecho era perfecta para demostrarle que el intelecto era de mucha utilidad. La quito del tablón y justo en ese momento aparecieron Jet y Droy detrás de ella.  
-Levy-chan ¿Nos vamos de misión acaso?- pregunto curioso Jet. -¿Eh? No para nada chicos, solo le daba un vistazo al tablón, pero no hay nada interesante.- les dijo mientras escondía la misión detrás de ella y la guardaba entre las páginas de su libro. No podía decirles que quería ir de misión con Gajeel, no la dejarían ir sola con el y ella no quería eso.  
-Oh ya veo, bien si encontramos algo mas interesante te avisaremos Levy-chan.- dijo Droy.  
-Genial, me tengo que ir chicos, nos vemos después.

Y así dejo a los chicos confusos, camino pensando en que le diría a Gajeel, iba tan adentrada pensando que no escucho a Lucy y Natsu discutiendo en la entrada.  
-No Natsu, ese tipo de misiones acaban mal contigo.- le recrimino Lucy.  
-¿Pero de qué hablas Lucy? Yo soy muy fuerte, todo saldrá bien.  
-No digo que no lo seas, es solo que puede ser arriesgado.  
-No te quejes, esas tienen las mejores recompensas, perfectas para pagar tu alquiler.  
-¡No lo son cuando destruyes todo en la misión! Jamás nos pagan lo debido por tu culpa.- se lamento bajando la mirada.  
-Bien prometo no destruir nada esta vez Lucy.  
-¡Levy-chan!- grito eufórica Lucy al levantar la mirada y verla. La pobre dio un brinco iba tan concentrada que no los había notado.  
-Lucy-chan- la saludo por cortesía pues ella solo quería ver a Gajeel.  
-¿Leíste el libro que te preste?- le pregunto emocionada.  
-Ohh si el del dragón que se convierte en humano y se enamora perdidamente de una mortal ¿no? Me pareció increíble, es muy hermoso Lucy.- y realmente le había gustado, le pareció tan romántica toda la trama y ademas creyó que podía ser algo real, y le encantaría que le pasase a ella.  
-Lo se Levy, no podía dejar de leerlo. Me conmovió.  
-¿Por que un dragón dejaría de ser uno por enamorase de alguien? ¿No seria estúpido?- pregunto Natsu bastante confundido.  
-Por supuesto que no Natsu, el amor es increíble.- dijo Lucy sonrojada.  
-Yo no creo eso, me parece que la fuerza y peleas son mas importantes.- le dijo a Lucy.  
-¡No es cierto!- grito Lucy  
-¡Que si!- le grito de vuelta Natsu.  
Levy habia pasado a ser ignorada por completo. A pesar de que su pelea parecía interesante decidió irse a donde estaba Gajeel.

Dejo a ambos peleando y se marcho, ni siquiera notaron que se había ido. Cuando iba en camino se puso a pensar en lo que discutían Natsu y Lucy, se parecía un poco a la disputa que había tenido con Gajeel anteriormente, pero por lo que había visto a Lucy le importaba a sobremanera que Natsu cambiara de opinión acerca del amor, ¿seria que a Lucy le gustase Natsu? No acabo de ordenar esos pensamientos porque se topo con alguien grande y fuerte que le hizo caer.  
-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba.- se disculpo Levy.  
-Ya te dije que leer tanto te averiaría el cerebro enana.  
-¡Gajeel!  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Te afecto el golpe?  
-No, y tampoco leer me a afectado.  
-Pronto pasara enana, ven.- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
-¡Mira lo que tengo aquí!- le dijo Levy mostrándole el libro que llevaba consigo.  
-¿Para que me interesaría un libro?  
-No es eso, es esto.- y le extendió la hoja de la misión.- Deberíamos hacerla juntos.  
-No suena muy interesante ¿Por que no elegiste una donde yo pudiera luchar?  
-En esta puedes hacerlo, lo mas probable es que del libro salga el demonio y debas derrotarlo.- mintió Levy, pues de otra forma Gajeel jamás querría acompañarla.  
-Esta bien, necesitaras ayuda para eso. Iré contigo.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó dudosa pues hasta ella pensaba que la mentira era poco creíble.  
-Sí enana.  
-¡Excelente Gajeel!- de la emoción al ver que si la acompañaba, le abrazo con euforia. Gajeel no supo que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a estas muestras de afecto y menos de Levy. Se sonrojo, algo que no era usual en el, y trato de abrazarla pero cuando iba a hacerlo Levy cayo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y se quito de inmediato, dejando a Gajeel confundido.  
-Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención.- susurro Levy sonrojada.  
-Esta bien.- le dijo Gajeel y golpeo la cabeza de Levy como siempre, pero seguía sonrojado.  
-Gajeel, me abandonaste en el entrenamiento.- le grito Panther Lily.  
-Lo siento Lily, me encontré con la enana.  
-Hola Lily.- saludo Levy aun algo sonrojada.  
-¿Que les cayo a ambos? Tienen la cara roja.  
-¡No es cierto!- gritaron al unísono Levy y Gajeel.  
-Esta bien, entonces no es cierto.- dijo asustado Lily.  
-Nos vamos de misión Lily.  
-Yo prefiero quedarme a entrenar, si no les importa.  
-Bien, has lo que quieras. Vamos enana o no alcanzaremos tren.- le dijo mientras la giraba del hombro y caminaban. -Adiós Lily.- se despidió Levy bajo el brazo de Gajeel.

Caminaron directo a la estación y subieron al tren. Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y no se miraban, era incomodo para ambos por lo que acababa de pasar. En cuanto el tren comenzó a caminar, Gajeel empezó a ladearse y dar arcadas, había olvidado pe completo su debilidad en los transportes. Levy lo noto y de inmediato corrió a su lado para recostarlo en sus piernas.  
-Lo siento tanto Gajeel, no recordaba que esto te hacia mal.- le dijo acariciando su cabello.  
-Esta b-ien en-en-ana, yo tampoco lo recordaba. Solo necesito recostarme.- dijo con mas arcadas.  
-Tranquilo ya se pasara, puedes dormirte en mi regazo.- le susurro con ternura.  
-Gracias, odio tener debilidades pero contigo no me importa en lo absoluto.  
-De seguro lo dices porque crees que soy débil.- le recrimino Levy enojada.  
-No lo digo por eso, es solo que aunque pase alguna debilidad contigo parece que no me pasa nada, no se como explicarlo.  
-No importa, anda duerme un poco, así se te pasara mas rápido el mareo.- le dijo en un tono cariñoso mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.  
-Gracias enana.- le dijo mientras se recostaba por completo en sus piernas.  
-Jamás dejara de decirme enana, pero no me molesta, me da un nombre especial, porque soy especial para el, o eso creo, aun así es reconfortante que demuestre su debilidad frente a mi y no le importe.- pensó Levy mientras veía como dormía Gajeel en sus piernas.

Su destino era al este de Magnolia, debían llegar a una mansión de un millonario en el centro del país. Al llegar a la estación, Gajeel seguía sin despertar por lo que Levy le tuvo que sacudir un poco para que despertase, bajo del tren temblando y deteniéndose en Levy, ella solo sonreía triunfante pues acababa de salvarlo. Una vez que Gajeel se hubiese recuperado por completo caminaron hacia el lugar de la misión. Resulto ser una mansión realmente grande y al tocar en ella salió un señor de porte gracioso, era incluso mas pequeño que Levy, y su esposa que era mas alta que el y muy guapa. Formaban una pareja graciosa e inusual.- pensó Levy, mientras dirigía la mirada a un espejo frente a ella y Gajeel y pensó que tal ves ellos formaban una pareja igual de inusual. Evito el tema en su mente para no sonrojarse mas y se sentó a lado de Gajeel en los sillones de la mansión.  
-Ustedes deben de ser de Fairy Tail ¿No es así?- dijo el señor de la mansión.  
-Si somos nosotros, seria un placer ayudarle señor...- dijo Levy dudativa.  
-Lo siento. Soy el señor Kuroshi y ella es mi adorada esposa, la señora Marian Kuroshi.  
-Por favor díganme Mary.- y sonrió amablemente a ambos.  
-Es un placer.- dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras que Gajeel inspeccionaba cada detalle de la casa.  
-Bien, volviendo a la misión, me temo que es algo complicada y me preocupa a sobremanera que no puedan llevarla a cabo.- dijo angustiado el señor Kuroshi.  
-Será sencillo, yo soy muy fuerte, déjenmelo todo a mi.- dijo Gajeel volviendo a la platica con aire de superioridad.  
-Lo siento es que esto no requiere fuerza. Déjenme explicarles.  
El señor Kuroshi les explico que el libro estaba hechizado desde hace 27 generaciones en su familia y que cada una de ellas habían tratado fervientemente de abrirlo y quitar la maldición, la cual mataría al hijo numero 29 en la familia sino quitaban esta antes de que este niño cumpliera los 2 meses de nacido. Pero todas habían fracasado.  
-Estoy tan angustiado por que ustedes puedan romper la maldición, pues mi hijo es el numero 29 en la familia y esta por cumplir los 2 meses de nacido en 2 días. Yo no hice caso y aún así tuvimos a nuestro hijo, ahora veo que es real y ya eh llamado a tantos magos como es posible de todos los alrededores pero ninguno a podido.- dijo con la mirada baja y la voz llena de dolor.  
-Por favor Fairy tail, ustedes deben salvar a nuestro hijo.- dijo la señora Kuroshi con la voz entrecortada.  
A Levy la había dejado tan impactada que no tenía palabras, así que fue Gajeel quien hablo.  
-No se preocupen, yo no tengo el poder para abrir ese libro, pero tengo la confianza en que esta enana puede hacerlo y yo me ocupare de que lo lleve a cabo.- dijo mientras ponía su brazo sobre la cabeza de Levy.  
Levy solo pudo mirarlo sorprendida por lo que había dicho y afirmo con la cabeza al matrimonio.

Los condujeron a la biblioteca, la cual era extensa y no podías ver el fin de los estantes, Levy grito de la emoción al ver tantos libros pero recordó enseguida las caras y la historia del matrimonio y siguió caminando con seriedad. Llegaron a la mitad de los estantes y la señora Mary saco un libro delgado de la estantería mas alta y lo puso sobre la mesa. Gajeel y Levy notaron enseguida la magia negra que emanaba del libro.  
-Puede parecer inofensivo y fácil de abrir pero me temo que no lo es muchachos.- dijo el señor Kuroshi.  
-No los vamos a culpar si no son capaces de romper la maldición, no se preocupen. Pero estaríamos muy agradecidos si lo hiciesen.- dijo la señora Kuroshi a punto de soltar lagrimas.  
-Esta bien, Fairy tail jamás se rinde, romperemos la maldición.- dijo Levy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
-Gracias, gracias Fairy tail.- dijo la señora Mary mientras abrazaba efusivamente a ambos y rompía en llanto.  
-No se sus nombres, ¿serian tan amables de decírmelos?-pregunto el señor Kuroshi.  
-Yo soy Levy Mcgarden y el es Gajeel Redfox.- contesto Levy aun siendo abrazada por la señora Mary.  
-Gracias Levy y Gajeel. Les deseamos suerte.  
-Por favor cualquier cosa que necesiten háganmelo saber.- dijo la señora Mary dejando de abrazarlos.

Ambos asintieron y vieron partir al matrimonio que iban tomados de la mano.  
-Es hora de trabajar Gajeel.- sonrió Levy.  
-Tu eres la que vas a trabajar, me mentiste respecto a la misión enana.- reclamo Gajeel cruzado de brazos.  
-Lo siento, es que si te decía la verdad jamás hubieras querido acompañarme.  
-Claro que te hubiera acompañado, no te puedo dejar sola, tengo que rescatarte.  
-Hoy yo te rescate Gajeel.  
-Eso no cuenta.  
-Como quieras, pero te salve.  
-Tchh.  
Levy solo río levemente y se dirigió al libro. Era delgado y la portada se le hacia conocida, pero estaba maltratada y no se podía leer nada en ella.  
-Gajeel ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Me gustaría que buscaras todos los libros que encuentres sobre escritura de runas.  
-¡¿En toda la biblioteca?!- grito angustiado.  
-Claro, solo traje conmigo unos cuantos libros sobre ello pero tal vez no sean suficientes. Por favor Gajeel.  
-Esta bien enana.  
Y camino por entre cada una de las estanterías mientras Levy se dedicaba a leer y releer los libros que ella había traído, a la vez inspeccionaba el libro maldecido pero lo único que se podía ver a simple vista era que contenía magia muy fuerte en el y no había forma de abrirlo. Cada que lo veía le entraban ganas de aventarlo y abandonar pero no podía dejar a esta familia sin haberlo intentado y continuaba leyendo y escribiendo. Mientras tanto Gajeel caminaba ya con una gran hilera de libros y aun no llegaba a la mitad de la librería.  
-Maldita enana me mintió, y lo único que puedo hacer es buscar estúpidos libros.- resoplaba Gajeel cada que cogía y dejaba un libro.

Pasaron horas y llego la noche, pero ninguno de ellos dos lo había notado en lo absoluto.  
-Aquí hay mas libros, ¿Donde los dejo?  
-Ya no caben en la mesa, déjalos en el piso por favor.- dijo Levy escondida en hileras gigantes de libros.  
Gajeel los puso donde le indico y se sentó frente a la mesa mirando las hileras que cubrían a la peliazul. Pensó que para ella era una de las mas grandes maravillas estar rodeada y enterrada en montones de libros, pero en este momento parecía estar al borde de la angustia debido a las consecuencias que implicaba no resolver la misión, por eso mismo la ayudaba y no la llamaba enana, era lo único que podía hacer por ella.  
Paso la noche y Gajeel seguía velando por ella, quien continuaba escribiendo y leyendo con rapidez, no había parado en toda la tarde y noche, Gajeel se preguntaba cuanto resistiría, y si lograría resolverlo como aquella ocasión en la que abrió el obstáculo que Fried había puesto en el gremio.

De pronto dejo de escuchar el paso de las hojas de los libros y se levanto enseguida para ver que había sucedido con Levy. Se asomo por la hilera de libros y vio a Levy recostada en la mesa, por fin se había quedado sin energías. Gajeel suspiro de alivio y con cuidado la cargo y la recostó en la manta que la señora Mary había dejado para ellos, pues Levy se había negado a una habitación porque pensaba no dormir y acabar la misión. Le dejo su manta para que no le diera frío y la cobijo con ella, mientras el se sentaba a su lado. Pasaron unas horas y Gajeel se despertó pues Levy estaba temblando a su lado.  
-Maldición enana, morirás congelada. La quito del piso para recostarla sobre el, cabía a la perfección en sus piernas y recostada en su pecho, a pesar de que el estaba algo incomodo ahí sentado y ella sobre el, no le importo.  
-Enana hueles bastante bien y eres tan pequeña que me dan tantas ganas de…abrazarte.- se sonrojo y la abrazo.- Así ninguno pasara frío.- se mintió a si mismo Gajeel mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Levy y caía dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el sol fue el que despertó a Levy y en cuanto se levanto vio a Gajeel abrazándola y ella sentada en sus piernas.  
-¿Pero que hago aquí sobre Gajeel?- se pregunto en voz baja sonrojada. Miro al dragón slayer y noto que dormido era realmente lindo y mas apuesto. Se sonrojo el doble al pensar eso y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gajeel, al hacer eso el se despertó y noto a Levy con la respiración acelerada.  
-Levy ¿Estas bien?- angustiado la levanto un poco.  
-Si, solo que no sabia donde estaba.- mintió desviando la mirada.  
-Anoche ya no tenias energías para seguir trabajando y te recosté conmigo para que no tuvieras frío.- menciono desviando un poco la mirada para no enfrentarse a la mirada de Levy.  
-Ya veo, gracias Gajeel. Eso fue lindo de tu parte.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.  
-De nada.- respondió con un leve sonrojo en su cara al mirar a Levy a los ojos.  
-Debo seguir trabajando.  
-Claro, te ayudo.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse.- Iré por algo para que comas, sino menos podrás trabajar. Levy le respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa donde anteriormente estaba trabajando y comenzó a leer.

Gajeel la dejo y salió de la biblioteca en busca de comida. Llego a donde el supuso seria la cocina y encontró a la señora Mary.  
-Necesito comida para Levy.  
-Oh claro, haré que un sirviente les lleve la comida a la biblioteca, no te preocupes.  
-Gracias. Es todo así que me retiro.  
-¿Durmieron bien anoche?  
-Si, gracias por las mantas, cuando Levy se dedica a un libro no sale de el fácilmente.  
-Me alegro. Anoche pase a ver como estaban y te vi durmiendo con ella, la cuidas mucho, debe significar mucho para ti.- sonrió con honestidad la señora Mary.  
Gajeel solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.  
-Lo siento no quise incomodarte. Creía que eran pareja.  
-No, no lo somos.  
-Oh lo siento. Por la forma en la que la miras pensé eso.  
-Yo no la miro de forma especial.- replico con un puchero Gajeel.  
-Tal vez no te des cuenta pero así lo haces, y ella igual.  
-Lo siento pero no creo en esas cosas.  
-Ahh Gajeel el amor puede ser maravilloso, deberías darle una oportunidad. Ya veraz que ella no se va a negar.  
-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó curioso.  
-Por la forma en la que te mira estoy segura de que te aceptara.  
-Debo irme, Levy podría necesitarme. Con permiso.- replico Gajeel y salió de allí.

Ahora Gajeel no podría ver a Levy de la misma forma con lo que la señora Mary había dicho, pero el no estaba para esas tonterías, Levy tal vez, pero el jamás. Llego a donde Levy y se sentó en frente como el día anterior esperando a que solicitase su ayuda. Llego la comida pero Levy apenas y la toco. Empezó a pasar el día y llego la tarde, y Levy aun no descifraba como abrir el libro, Gajeel comenzó a preocuparse pues hoy era el segundo día y estaba por terminar. Se empezaba a preguntar si esta vez seria capaz de lograrlo esa enana. Mientras tanto Levy seguía leyendo y escribiendo, pero no lograba nada diferente de lo que hubiese hecho antes, era realmente imposible.  
-Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho esta decisión estúpida para demostrar mi inteligencia frente a el nada de esto hubiera pasado. Este niño va a morir por mi culpa.- se lamento Levy en su interior.

De pronto un libro golpeo a los estantes donde estaba Gajeel recargado, salió de su ensismamiento justo a tiempo para escuchar un llanto débil detrás de la hilera de libros. Fue hacia donde debía estar enterrada Levy y la encontró llorando sobre libros y hojas.  
-¿Te sientes mal?  
-Oh Gajeel no puedo descifrarlo, ese niño va a morir por mi culpa, por que soy estúpida.- decía entre sollozos pausados y lagrimas que recorrían sus pequeñas mejillas.  
-Eso no es cierto, recuerdas que rompiste la barrera que Fried puso, estoy seguro que también puedes con esto.- le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.  
-Ya lo intente, ya no veo que mas hacer, realmente es muy complicado.  
-Tal ves no estés viendo lo obvio, algo sencillo.  
-Tal vez si voy a Magnolia y traigo a Fried para que me ayude.  
-No vas a dejar que ese idiota se lleve el crédito de algo que tu puedes hacer.  
-¡Que no puedo!" y volvió a soltarse en llanto.  
-Vamos enana, yo tengo confianza en que vas a lograrlo, eres muy lista, ya veo que es importante todos esos libros que lees y también que yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, mi fuerza es inútil, solo tu cerebro puede hacer algo.  
-Gajeel, no puedo hacer ya nada.- dijo con lagrimas aun en los ojos y mirándolo.  
Allí fue cuando Gajeel se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer por ella, fue mas un impulso al momento de hacerlo, porque nadie creería, ni el mismo que había hecho eso. Al verla directo a los ojos lo decidió y la tomo del rostro para besarla. Había estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo pero no lo había hecho por miedo a que Levy lo rechazase, pero al ver que ella no oponía resistencia siguió besándola.  
-Gajeel…-susurro Levy al separarse de el. No tenía palabras para eso, había sido increíble que el la besara.  
-Lo siento enana pero tenía que hacerlo.- le dijo sonrojado.  
-¿Por que lo hiciste?  
-Porque me gustas tonta. Ademas necesitabas una buena distracción.- explico desviando la mirada de la de ella.  
-Realmente eres un caso complicado. Gracias, llevaba tiempo esperando a que lo hicieras.- dijo Levy y pensó rápidamente, se elevo en la punta de sus pies y le planto otro beso en los labios. Gajeel solo le siguió la corriente y prolongaron el beso. Cuando de pronto Levy se separo bruscamente dejando a Gajeel confundido.  
-¿Hice algo mal enana?  
-No es eso, lo hiciste bastante bien. ¡Es que creo que ya se como abrir el libro!- comento entusiasmada volviendo a la mesa.  
-Genial enana.- comento sonrojado por lo que Levy había dicho.  
-Creo que tienes razón y no vi lo obvio.  
-No es por nada enana pero debes apresurarte perdimos minutos valiosos antes.- mientras recordaba eso ambos se sonrojaron.- y quedan 15 minutos para que acaben los 2 días.  
-¡Es tu culpa por distraerme!  
-¿Mía? Tu seguiste la corriente enana.  
-¡Pero tu empezaste!  
-Tcsh. Valió la pena.- dijo Gajeel con la intención de que solo el pudiera escuchar sus propias palabras pero Levy alcanzo a escucharlas y sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

Gajeel solo podía escuchar las hojas de los libros pasar y ella dibujando en el aire, y seguía sin poder ver a Levy tras los libros, no le dijo nada mientras escribía y leía apurada. Justo cuando faltaba 1 minuto para las 12:00 Levy se levanto triunfante de la silla con el libro en las manos.  
-¡Lo logré!- grito llena de emoción bailando alegremente.  
-¡Lo sabia enana!  
Del libro emanaba un humo negro, la maldición abandonaba a este desapareciendo lentamente. Al desaparecer por completo dejo al descubierto a un libro en perfectas condiciones, al parecer la maldición había mantenido intacto al libro. El color del libro era azul con detalles y letras en dorado, la portada mostraba a una doncella besando a un joven y detrás de este un dragón. Levy dio un grito de emoción que espanto a Gajeel.  
-Lo siento. Sabia que conocía este libro, es el mismo que leí la semana pasada.  
-Pero es muy antiguo.  
-Lo se, pero Lucy-chan lo consiguió en un bazar de antigüedades y me lo presto.  
-Oh la chica conejo. ¿Y de qué trata?  
-Es hermoso. Trata de…  
-Un joven dragón que abandona su forma y poderes por estar con una doncella de la cual se había enamorado. Es una historia noble y bella. Mi madre me lo leía cuando niña.- menciono la señora Mary, la cual había aparecido desde detrás de un estante.  
-En efecto.- concordó Levy con una sonrisa.  
-Me recuerda un poco a ustedes.- menciono observando a ambos.  
Levy solo pudo contestar sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.  
-Gracias Fairy tail, tenía confianza en ustedes.  
-Le dije que la enana lograría resolverlo sola.  
-Tu también le ayudaste bastante.- menciono la señora Mary con una sonrisa picara. Ambos se sonrojaron ante eso pero la señora solo río con honestidad.  
Mas tarde les dieron su recompensa y dejaron que Levy se quedara con el libro por su arduo trabajo y al ver su adoración por la historia y los libros.

-¿Por qué la señora menciono que le recordábamos al libro?- preguntó Gajeel curioso mientras caminaban hacía el tren.  
-Ah supongo que es porque el dragón abandona su orgullo para estar con la doncella. Y fue exactamente lo que tu hiciste, abandonaste tu orgullo para dejarme a mi el trabajo y aun así ayudarme un poco.- le menciono Levy mirándolo directo a los ojos. Gajeel solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Hicimos a esa familia muy feliz ¿No es así Gajeel?- dijo Levy al ver que Gajeel no diría nada respecto a lo anterior.  
-Tu lo hiciste Levy.  
-Pero sin tu apoyo y distracción jamás lo hubiese logrado.  
-Tratare de que no suceda tan seguido enana.- menciono sonrojado.  
-¡Gajeel!  
-¿Qué? Las distracciones son malas y mas esas.  
-¡Eres un desalmado!  
Gajeel solo río y se agacho para darle un beso a Levy. Esta solo le sonrió con un leve sonrojo.  
-Salgamos a mas misiones juntos Gajeel.- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Me encantaría enana.

FIN


End file.
